Fiery Red Kitten
by Grizzly98
Summary: Natsu is turned into a cat but how exactly does that help him tell Lucy how he feels? You just have to read and find out. NaLu. Leave reviews if you want to see more like this. One shot.


**Longest one shot I have ever written. If y'all have read my others you know I'm better at writing multi chapter stories then I am one shots, but I had this awesome idea and well I wanted it to be a one shot. I know I'm not in trouble though because I once read a one shot that was 10,000 words while this one is 6,675 words.**

* * *

The Fiery Red Kitten

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm out on a mission to take down a few bandits that are hanging out close to Magnolia. Happy is off with Carla and Lucy, my best friend/ Partner/ Crush is out on a mission with Erza and Wendy.

This mission, from what the paper said, is supposed to be really easy but is paying 100,000 J. Just enough to buy a ring for Luce that I've had my eye on for the past few months. I finally decided that after I buy the ring I will confess and hopefully she has the same feelings for me.

Any way the paper said nothing about the bandits being mages so how is it my luck that when I manage to take them all down but one that my trouble starts.

"Listen here you dumbass you ain't getting away." I growl as I wait for him to make the first move. He laughs "Are you supposed to be that cocky Salamander or is it just from all the fame your guild has earned over the past few months."

I growl "I don't have time for this shit, just go down already." I lunge at him and land a solid "Fire Dragon's iron fist" When the smoke clears he's holding a spell book and chanting, before he fires off a glowing ball of energy at me.

The pain is excruciating but I still manage to take him down before I black out. When I come to the mages are gone and it's almost dark out.

 _'Shit I told Mira I would be back before dark.'_ I think as I try to get up only to find that instead of 2 legs I now have four. The trees are taller and when I look down I have a snout and whiskers.

"What the fuck, when did I grow whiskers?" I say as I finally manage to stand up. When I turn my head I see a sleek fiery red coat and 4 white boots. "Why the fuck I am a cat?" I growl to no one in particular.

When I think back to what happened earlier things are a little fuzzy but I know one thing I need to get to Luce and the guild. From where I'm at in the forest Lucy's house is closer then the guild so I start making my way there first.

As I walk I take assessment of everything at my disposal and I scream in frustration when I can't find my fire magic. "Ok so no magic how the fuck am I supposed to protect myself?" I curl my front paws as if I was clenching my fist and then notice that I have claws.

"If I have claws does that mean Happy has claws? And if he does why does he never use them?" I say to no one in particular. As the sun goes down I find that I still have my night vision so I'm able to keep walking.

Finally as I get near the outskirts of town I can smell the strawberry and vanilla scent that I love so much. While I walk down the street I have to use my nose to find Lucy's apartment seeing as everything from a cat's perspective is gigantic.

Speaking of gigantic I can no longer jump to her window and as I'm thinking of a way to get inside it starts raining. I sigh when I get soaked "I wonder who upset Juvia this time." As I'm standing on Lucy's doorstop the person I wanted to see comes running down the street toward her apartment.

She stops when she sees me sitting there staring at her but smiles and slowly walks up "You poor thing, lets get you inside and dried off." She picks me up and quickly walks inside before grabbing a towel and sitting on her bed.

As she rubs the towel over me I surprise myself and her by purring and by the time she's done I'm almost asleep. "Are you hungry little guy?" She says quietly as she scratches my head.

She laughs when my stomach answers for me "I think I have some fish left in the fridge if my friend Natsu hasn't been by to eat it yet." When she sets me on the pillow next her and gets up I follow her into the kitchen and jump up to the table.

She frowns when she opens the fridge though "Now there's the fish but it's also a little worrying. Normally Natsu would've been here by now and eaten it."

I quickly say "I am here Luce." But she doesn't look at me instead all she says is "All well more for you at least until Happy gets back."

 _'Shit all she must hear are meows'_ I decide but I try one more time with "I love you Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" Sure enough all she says is "ok, ok I know you're hungry no need to get so loud."

 _'Eh it was worth a shot.'_ I quickly start eating when she lays a fish in front of me saying "Here you go eat up and I'll be right back." And she walks off towards her bedroom most likely to change her clothes seeing as she's still wearing the same clothes she had on when it started raining.

When she walks back in she's wearing a blue and black tank top with a pair of matching pajama pants, she walks over, picks up the remains of the fish and dumps them in the trash before picking me up and carrying me back into her room and setting me on her bed.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the guild and see if anyone knows who you belong to but for right now pick a spot on the bed while I do some writing." She says as she sits down at her desk.

I jump off the bed and walk over to her before jumping into her lap and settling down. She giggles "I guess you're a house cat then since you love to be in my lap so much." but she reaches down with her other hand and scratches my head as she writes and I start purring again.

Sometime later I wake up as she picks me up and lays me in the bed before climbing in herself and wrapping up in her comforter,but I worm my way under the blanket until I'm sleeping against her stomach.

The next day we're woken up when tapping comes from the window. Luce throws off the comforter to get up and I can see Happy at the window using his wings to hold him up. When Luce lets him in he says "Lucy have you seen Natsu?"

Luce shakes her head "No he hasn't been here all night why?" Happy flies into her chest and says "Natsu's missing he didn't check in after his mission yesterday and no one's seen him since the day before yesterday."

Luce pets his head and says calmly "Alright let me get dressed and we'll head to the guild to see what I can do." Happy cheers up but frowns when he sees me "Lucy do you know there's a weird red cat in your bed?"

Lucy looks over at me "Oh yea I brought him in last night to get him out of the rain, I'm gonna take him to the guild and see if anyone knows who he belongs to."

Happy smiles again and says "Do you have any fish Lushi?" Lucy shakes her head but says "We can get some at the guild this poor guy is probably hungry as well."

I reach around and lick my coat before standing and walking to the edge of the bed as Luce walks into the bathroom to get changed.

After Luce gets ready she hooks her keys and her whip to her belt, grabs her purse and she picks me up before walking out of the apartment and locking the door.

Along the way to the guild she stops at a few places asking if anyone knows if I have an owner and getting a no in reply moves on toward the guild. When she gets to the guild she walks in and I'm surprised to find no guild brawl going on.

She walks over to the bar and says "Mira can I get two fish and a strawberry milkshake please." Before setting me down and sitting in her seat at the bar.

Once she's settled I jump into her lap and watch over the counter as the white haired take-over mage moves swiftly to complete the order before saying "That's a pretty cat where did you find him?"

Lucy frowns and scratches my head "That's the funniest thing yesterday after Elfman upset Juvia I had to run back to my apartment and when I got there I found the poor thing soaking wet in front of my door. Now can you tell me why Happy said Natsu is missing?"

My ears perk up at the sound of my name and Mira says "It's not for sure or anything but two days ago Natsu took a mission to get rid of some bandits that were in the woods near here. Before he left he told me he would be back yesterday before sundown but he never showed."

Lucy frowns but before she can answer we hear "Hey Lu-chan who's the cat in your lap?" I look at Levy as Luce tells her what she just told Mira and Levy says "So after you find his owner are you gonna tell Natsu?"

My ears swivel to tune in to their conversation and Luce says "I was but it seems Natsu has gone missing."

 _'Tell me what?'_ I think as I take a bite of the fish in front of me. When I'm picked up by ice cold hands I start yowling and hissing and Luce says "Gray give him back he obviously doesn't like you."

Once I'm back in her lap I go back to eating but not after sending one more yowl Ice dick's way. Levy laughs and says "Apparently he only likes Lu-chan. Hey maybe his owner is a woman and he just hates men in general?"

Lucy says "I don't know lets try it" and picks me up carrying me around the guild, every time I'm given to a guy I hiss and yowl but when I'm back in Lucy's hands I'm quiet.

 _'Hehe maybe they'll take the hint.'_ I think after I manage to almost scratch Levy's boyfriend Gajeel.

Lucy frowns at me"No we don't scratch." I look at her with my biggest widest cutest eyes and she crumbles "Ok maybe I shouldn't have given you to Gajeel."

Levy laughs and says "Oh he is just too cute towards you." I blush and I'm sure they can see it through the white fur on my snout so I look away.

"Hey Lucy?" We look over at Happy and Luce says "Yea Happy?"

"If you can't find his owner are you gonna keep him?" My ears perk up and I start purring at the idea while Luce says "Maybe I don't know why do you ask?"

Happy looks at his paws and says "I'm afraid you won't give me any more fish because you'll be giving them all to him." Luce shakes her head and says "Happy I'll always give you fish even if I have my own cat."

Happy looks up and flies into Luce's arms and says "Really you mean it?" Luce scratches his head and says "Yes Happy I mean it."

"So you're the pretty girl I've been seeing running around town." We all look towards the person who spoke and Luce says "Can I help you?"

The man who walks up has jet black hair, black eyes and a good smile. His body is well built but a long scar can be seen traveling over one shoulder. And he's wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans.

"The sky must be missing a star because I just found you." He says to Lucy as Happy flies up and over his head. "Again can I help you?" Luce says as she strokes my head.

"My name is Jacob McCullen and I was wondering what might be your name be?"

Lucy looks at him and frowns saying "I'm Lucy"

"Well Lucy I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Sorry but I already have someone." Jacob arches an eyebrow "Really? Then where is he? Because a pretty thing like you should never be left alone."

 _'You dick she isn't alone I'm right here'_ I start growling and the guy laughs "What? Does the cat think he can do something to me?"

Lucy looks down and when she nods I jump and land right on the guys face claws out and already doing some serious damage, then when I figure out I can use my back claws I start digging in even more.

When the guy throws me off and runs out of the guild I land on my feet and lick the blood off my paws before trotting back to Lucy and jumping on her lap. She pats my head and I purr again while the other girls stare at me in aww. "Lucy how did you get him to do that?"

Lucy smiles "Since he hates guys it was pretty easy to know that he would go after that Jacob guy."

The girls look at me and say together "I wish I had a cat like that" but the noise is a little much so my ears turn back to face the other way.

I lay down and Luce absentmindedly scratches my head while I think of ways to get out of this mess and back to my human self, but I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Levy says "So Lu-chan when are you gonna confess to Natsu."

My ears swivel in Levy's direction when Luce says "When he gets back definitely, it's about time he knows and maybe it'll stop all these idiots from asking me out."

Levy nods and I purr louder at Lucy's words. "If I didn't know any better I would say that is Natsu." Mira says and I turn my head to look up at her.

Luce looks at the take over mage in surprise and says "What makes you say that Mira?"

Mira smiles and waves a hand at me "Every time someone says his name the cat's ears perk up and he hasn't stopped purring since he got rid of that Jacob guy."

I lay my head down and close my eyes to throw them off the trail and Luce says "Don't be ridiculous if he was Natsu he still would've been challenging the guys to a fight." The girls pause for a second before saying "Yea you're probably right."

After a little while longer Luce finally says goodbye to the girls and carries me to her apartment for the night. When we get there she goes to take a bath and I decide I should probably tell her the truth so I walk over to her writing desk and dip my claw in the ink jar.

Most of the guild doesn't think I can spell let alone write pretty good but I've been practicing for a little while now and while Luce is in the tub I pull out a clean sheet and quickly write:

 _Luce,_

 _I know this is gonna sound weird but first let me tell you I love you from the bottom of my heart, always have always will._

 _As for me disappearing. I'm closer than you think so please don't be mad. Yes I'm sitting on your bed, no I don't know how to turn back because the group of bandits turned out to be mages and one of them shot me with a spell. I don't know if this is permanent or if it only takes time._

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was enjoying our time together but I understand if you don't want to see me anymore after you read this._

 _Natsu._

I quickly jump down and return to the bed to wait for her to come out. When she does she goes straight to the writing desk and picks up the letter. After she reads it, I would guess, 5 or 6 times she turns to me with an eyebrow raised "So that's why you showed up at my door instead of at the guild."

I shrug and lift my paw tilting it side to side. "Is that also why you snapped at all the guys?" I narrow my eyes and stare at her and she says "Right it's you we're talking about."

I sigh and lay down, tired after wrecking that guy's face today. Almost as if she read my mind she says "Thanks for taking care of that guy today. Tomorrow though I promise we're gonna figure out how to turn you back."

I nod and she climbs in the bed again wrapping herself in the comforter and again I wriggle under until I'm laying next to her stomach. I start purring and soon she falls asleep, but I stay up a little longer wondering where do we go from here.

The next day I wake up before Luce and jump up to her writing desk to write Good Morning but when I go to lick my paw I wrinkle my nose at the smell of the ink and quickly put my paw back down.

I look up to see Luce looking at me and she says "I could always give you a bath to wash off all the dirt." I tilt my head and she gets up, picks me up and carries me into the bathroom making sure to lock the door so I can't escape and draws a bath for me.

I jump up to the top ledge and she says "Natsu Dragneel you are not getting anymore food until you get a bath." I wrinkle my nose at her but when the tub is full I jump in making sure to splash her as well.

I lift my head out of the water to see her glaring at me with a small smile playing across her lips. "So that's how you want to play eh?" She grabs her strawberry shampoo and scrubs me down before I can even meow.

Before I know it the bath is done and she's drying me off with a towel. After she finishes getting ready she says "Do you want to sit on my shoulder or do you want to be carried?" I jump to her shoulder and as she's leaving she grabs paper and the ink off her desk.

I tilt my head and she says "To prove to them that you're Natsu and not just some cat I trained to do these things." I nod and she walks towards the guild.

When we get to the guild Mira says "Eh Lucy why is that cat sitting on your shoulder?" Lucy smiles and says "It's not any cat it's Natsu."

Mira smiles and says "So I was right but wait how did you figure it out?" Lucy sits in her seat and pulls out the paper and ink while saying "He told me" Mira looks confused so I jump off Lucy's shoulder and dip my claw in the ink and write:

 _Tell Ice dick that when I'm turned back I'm kicking his ass for manhandling me yesterday._

Mira reads it and smiles shaking her head before saying "So that's how he told you"

"Who told who what?" I look over to see Levy coming so I write:

 _You told me that Luce likes me._

Levy blushes and says "I didn't know it was you ok?" I grin and Mira says "That is a Natsu grin right there."

The girls nod and when Ice dick snatches the paper from under me Luce says "I would be careful if I were you Gray."

Gray shakes his head "Nah this ain't Natsu. Natsu can't spell to save his life."

Lucy just smiles and puts another piece of paper in front of me and I write:

 _When you were 14 you kissed an ice sculpture you created and your lips and tongue were frozen to it. You begged me to melt the ice so you could feel your lips again. Shall I say who the Ice sculpture was of?_

Ice dick pales "Alright he's the real deal how do we turn him back so I can freeze his ass for writing that."

We look at Levy and she says "I need to know everything about the spell from what you can remember and who cast it on you."

I shake my head and write:

 _Memories still a bit fuzzy on that but he read from a book and the sphere of energy he hit me with was bright green._

Levy nods her head and gets up to go to the guild library but stops when we hear "Levy you're looking for books on transformation mages, they're in the family of take-over mages but in a different branch."

Levy nods and says "Thank you Master" before running down the stairs at full speed. Looking over I see Gramps looking at me so I write:

 _Hey Gramps why can't I remember much after being hit by that spell?_

Gramps shakes his head and says "Because any person who a transformation mage uses their magic on goes through terrible mind numbing pain before changing into the form the mage wished for."

I run my paw over my ear for a second before writing:

 _I remember waking up around sunset and then trying to figure out why the hell I was a cat. Speaking of which, ask Happy does he have claws._

I look over at Luce as she reiterates what I wrote and she says "I'll ask him when he gets back from his date with Carla."

My eyes go wide and I write:

 _When the hell did she finally accept?_

Mira chuckles and says "The night you were changed." I growl and Luce says "Hey now you were the one that went on that mission by yourself instead of waiting for us."

I roll my eyes and turn my back to her while Mira laughs. "Natsu I don't think she meant it like that is there anything else you can remember?" Gramps says as he watches from above.

I stand up and start pacing unknowingly leaving ink on the bar counter until Mira says "Natsu if you're gonna pace do it on the floor ink is hard enough as is to wash out without you leaving paw sized prints all over the place."

I grin at the take-over mage before jumping down and pacing again. Although I stop when I smell the same scent from yesterday at the guild doors. I look up and sure enough the guy from yesterday is there only this time he's brought a few friends.

I yowl but before I can go after him Lucy grabs me up and Mira says "What do you want? You were turned down yesterday."

The guy chuckles before saying "If she won't come willingly then I'll just have to take her by force."

Luce sets me down and Ice dick and Metalhead block the guy's backup while I jump on what's his face again only this time I add my teeth into the mix. I'm only stopped when someone pulls me off saying "Salamander I think you taught him a lesson you don't need to do any more damage."

When I turn around to go after the one who grabbed me I come face to face with iron scales. I growl and Metalhead says "Bunny girl come get your cat before I throw him through a tree."

Lucy steps up and says "Natsu stop it." Before grabbing me and scratching behind my ears. Without me even realizing it I start purring. I look over at Metalhead when he says "That's one way to calm Salamander down just scratch him behind the ears."

I try to hiss but it comes out a purr instead, then I glare at Lucy and see she's trying to hold back a smile so I worm my way out of her grasp and being careful not to accidentally scratch her sit on her shoulder while wrapping my tail around her neck.

After Luce is sure I'm not moving she walks back to the bar while the guys take care of cleaning up the small mess I made. After she's sitting down I jump off and start to try to clean my paws but again wrinkle my nose at the taste of the ink.

Thankfully Mira gives Luce a wet rag so she gently grabs my paws and cleans them off. While we're still waiting for Levy to come up with her results Mira brings out a fish and a bowl of cream for me and a ham and cheese sandwich for Luce.

After I eat I jump to Luce's neck and lay down wrapping my tail around her so I don't fall off.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Once Natsu falls asleep on my shoulder I breathe a sigh of relief knowing I have at least a few minutes before he's awake and causing trouble. After what he did to that Jacob guy I don't want anyone pissing him off again.

While I eat I say to Mira "How did you know he would be hungry?"

Mira smiles "It's Natsu, he's always hungry, though I did slip a bit of sedative into the cream so he'll be out for a little while."

I nod and Master says "Even when Natsu's human I've never seen him go after someone like that what happened yesterday while I was in Crocus?"

Mira says "The guy came into the guild and was trying to flirt with Lucy but we didn't know Natsu was the cat at the time and Natsu went after the guy, and then today when he threatened to take Lucy. Well you can figure out the rest."

Master nods and I say "Master how do you know so much about transformation mages?" Master rubs the back of his head in embarrassment and says "When I was about Natsu's age I ran into one and I had a hell of a time trying to figure out how to get changed back."

"What was the animal Master?" Master looks away but says "It's hard to communicate when you have hooves instead of claws. Natsu got damned lucky if you ask me."

Mira and I look at each other and I say "You were turned into a horse?" Master nods and I hide my laughter behind my hand while Mira says "How were you turned back?"

Master shakes his head and says "The solution is different from person to person."

We frown but jump when Levy yells out "I found it." Luckily Natsu is still out like a light. Levy runs over and says "The most effective way to change him back is to defeat the mage who changed him."

I frown and Mira says "We could always send the other dragon slayers out to track him down."

Laxus walks up and says "No can do, after that rain storm yesterday all smells are effectively washed away but if Natsu can show us where the fight went down we may be able to follow their trail from there."

We all look at my shoulder where he's still sleeping and Mira says "Oops" I smile and say "Natsu, Happy is eating all the fish again."

I grimace when he digs his claws into my shoulder but he still wakes up and looks around, most likely looking for the blue exceed.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

When I wake up I lift my head and look around to see we're still at the guild and I look over to see Laxus is looking at me. Then she says "Natsu can you show us where you fought those mages the other day?"

I tilt my head and think for a second before jumping down and writing on the paper:

 _We have to start at your apartment. The reason why I went to your apartment in the first place is because it was closer then the guild._

Luce and Laxus nod and Mira says "I'll come with you it's about time I got out from behind the bar for a little while." Luce frowns "Who will watch it while you're with us?"

Mira smiles and says "Lisanna and Kinana can." before calling the said girls over and telling them to take over.

When we get to the apartment I jump off of Lucy's shoulder and retrace my steps until we're walking through the forest to the clearing where I fought the bandits.

Laxus whistles and says "Well you can tell there was definitely a fight here." Sure enough the entire clearing had more burn marks then a fireplace during winter. Burns run up the trees along the ground in great slashes and even among some of the higher branches.

I walk over to the spot where the mage was that got me and say "Hey over here." even though they only hear meows it's still enough to draw their attention.

They walk over and Luce says "This is where the mage was that changed you?" I nod before hopping up to her shoulder so Laxus can use his smell to follow the trail. I look a the lightning mage and he says "What you can't find it yourself?"

I roll my eyes and jump down walking over to a tree and using a claw I carve:

 _I can still smell just not as good as when I'm human all senses are weaker since I changed._

I look at the lightning mage and he nods before taking off on the trail the mage left, while I climb back up to Luce's shoulder.

As we walk he says "We're in luck the rain didn't reach this far." The whole time we've been following the trail Mira has been quiet but when I look over at her she appears to be deep in thought with a creepy smile on her face.

As we get closer I can smell the guy as well and my hackles start raising and I softly growl, Laxus chuckles and says "You recognize it too huh?" I nod and Luce says "What?"

Instead of answering Laxus turns to Mira and says "Get Blondie out of here Natsu and I will take care of this creep seeing as he's already had a taste of Natsu's claws today."

Mira nods and I jump down as comprehension dawns on her face. "Are you serious? The guy who changed Natsu is the same one who tried to pick me up?"

Laxus nods and Mira grabs Lucy's arm to go around the back way to make sure they don't escape. I go first while Laxus follows behind as we approach the shack in the woods where we can hear shouts coming from, as we get close I can hear:

"The mother fucking cat I'll skin him alive the next time I see him."

"That blond bitch will be mine, just wait she will be mine. Why do you think I got rid of that fucker Salamander."

I growl and take off leaping through the open window to find that shack packed with about 6 or 7 guys all treating small wounds but I don't care about them. I only want the guy pacing in the middle of the floor.

I yowl and he turns towards me as a malicious grin appears "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, looks like I get to skin you after all." He stops when Laxus walks in "I wouldn't be so sure about that. When Salamander is pissed he's pretty indestructible."

I leap at the guy, while Laxus takes out the others, and before the guy can move I'm already shredding his face up even worse than this morning. When he manages to throw me I land on my feet and jump after him again.

Jumping up I manage to land on his shoulder and I bite with all my strength at his neck, the taste of copper flood my mouth and I know I hit my mark. I clamp down harder and when he falls I jump off only to be hit by an unbearable pain and black out.

The next time I wake up I'm in the guild's infirmary but I can tell I'm human again. When I try to lift my head my body screams in agony and I drop my head down on the pillow again. I manage to turn my head and I can see Luce asleep in the chair next to the bed.

Finally getting the pain under control I sit up slightly and can get more of a look around. Outside it's dark and the lights are off in the room, the full moon is shining in through the window and I can Lucy's features clear enough.

Even as I watch she lifts her head up and blinks the sleep out of her eyes "Oh good you're awake."

"What happened? How did I end up here?" I rasp out before I cough to clear my throat. I didn't realize not being able to talk like a human for a few days could render your vocal cords almost useless.

She gives me a sad smile "After you took out that McCullen guy Laxus said you passed out as your body began to change shape again. He carried you back after destroying the shack and tying up any living members of the group."

I nod and wince as the pain shoots through again and she says "Master said that you'll be feeling like someone skinned you alive for the next few days so you have to stay here for a few days until the pain dies down."

"Where's Wendy?" I say wondering why she doesn't just relieve the pain with her healing. Luce shakes her head "She's out on another mission with Erza and won't be back for about a week."

My head drops back to the pillow and she says "If it makes you feel any better I'll stay with you." I look at her in surprise "Really? Why would you do that?"

She smiles "Baka I never told you myself but I love you too, and I'm your partner in crime. But if I may ask how are you able to handle moving as is. Master said it would hurt to move even the slightest."

I grin and say "I have a high pain tolerance it takes quite a bit for me to cry out but he's right when he says it feels like someone skinned me alive."

We hear chuckling and look over to see Master standing in the doorway with Mira behind him. "I thought so, when I changed back I couldn't move for two weeks because the pain was so bad. I'm just glad you found him so fast if it had taken any longer you could've been stuck that way."

I look at him in confusion and Mira says "Levy just found a bit in one of the books she's reading about where if it takes longer than a month to change back then you could very well stay in that form permanently."

Luce sighs and says "Well then it's a good thing you took him down when you did."

Master nods "Did you have to kill him?"

I stare at him in surprise. "I didn't think I did or at least I wasn't trying to I guess I bit harder than I thought."

Everyone is silent so I say "Hey Gramps why does it feel like someone skinned me alive?" He jumps up into a chair and says "Because when you transform your body is forced to change against it's will. The reason why a take-over mage doesn't have to worry about it is because their bodies change willingly, that's why transformation magic that is used to change others is banned."

Mira speaks up "We should leave you guys alone for now I'll be back tomorrow morning with some food for you." Luce nods and Mira and Gramps leave again.

As Luce walks by the bed I manage to grab her wrist and pull her down with me ignoring her yelp of surprise. When I wrap my arms around her she says "Natsu what are you doing?"

I pout and say "I sleep better when I hold you." She blushed and says "Alright just this once." before rolling over and getting comfortable. As I breathe in her scent I can already feel the pain fading away until I fall asleep listening to her heartbeat.

A week later and we're walking back to the guild to announce very important news. I grin as I hold Luce's hand and rub my thumb over the ring that sits on her middle finger. When we get to the guild doors I look at her "You ready?"

She nods and I kick open the door while she says "Minna we have some important news to tell you." The signature thump that is the matchmaking demon fainting and everyone cheers. "This beautiful lady is mine and if you try to take her I'll burn you to ashes."

I look at her and decide it was worth being turned into a cat if I got the goddess of my dreams.

* * *

 **What do you think? I can always write more stories about the guild members being cats, my cousin has a cat that lives with us and he's spoiled rotten so lets just say I have plenty I can write about. I can write dog fics, I'm already writing one about wolf shifters. I love all that stuff but I'm leaving it up to you guys to leave the reviews and let me know what you want to read next. Until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I need reviews.**


End file.
